Postpartum vaginal-delivery mothers are often directed to take sitz baths, to promote healing of their episiotomy wounds and to reduce the pain of stitches. In the opinion of applicant, however, sitz baths are infrequently taken and----furthermore----are not totally satisfactory when they are taken. For one thing, sitz baths require that the mother sit on a hard surface, either the bottom of a bathtub or the bottom of a relatively large vessel, and this is uncomfortable or painful. Relative to a bathtub, the bottom wall is very difficult to maintain sanitary. In addition, sitz baths to not conventionally have the front-to-back water movement that is important in preventing contamination of the water that contacts the genital regions.
On the other hand, applicant has conceived that there should not be spraying of water, as from a hose, onto the genitals or perineum, especially because the cervix often remains partly dilated and is particularly susceptible to being infected.
There is needed a device and method that will increase blood circulation in response to the stimulation of moving water and in response to the heat of the water; that will decrease the chances of infection by achieving effective cleansing and by maintaining front-to-back water flow; that is very easy to use and therefore will actually be used my the mother or patient; that increases healing time by warming the area and achieving an in-shower soaking action without excessive water flow; that decreases pain and provides a soothing effect by stimulating injured tissues with warm water; that is easily washable and reusable and is inexpensive; and that decreases the chances of infection and increases comfort by keeping new mothers off the bottom of a bathtub.